Return
by incurableinsanity
Summary: One-shot. 1827, 8059. Loosely based off the doujinshi 'Proof'. Sequel to "Reunite." Its been one year, two months, two weeks, five days, and ten hours since he last saw Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's been getting harder each day, but maybe one day soon will finally be the day the long-lost Sky returns.


_"Return"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, 3YL! Sequel to "Reunite"  
__**Pairing:**__ 1827, 8059  
__**Rating: **__M  
__**Genre:**__ Hurt/Comfort  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, a bit of angst, Abusive!Dark!Reborn, abuse, suicide attempts, and some probable OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ This is based loosely off the doujinshi "Proof" found here (without spaces): www. youtube watch ?v =SE su7 Mge P4Y ; If the original author does not wish for the fic to exist, then it will be taken down it asked. Please do not flag, asking me will suffice. Unlike the prequel to this, "Reunite", there is more explicit content, though not much and it is violence._

* * *

One year, two months, two weeks, five days, and ten hours since he last saw Sawada Tsunayoshi. In all that time he was living in slight hope as he continued on the duties assigned to him, taking the abuse from the world's best hitman, and _just living_.

Each day was a challenge, and it took him a little more each day not to just light a stick of dynamite and hold it to his chest or grab that temptingly sharp knife from the kitchen drawer which _cut so nicely on his pale skin_ or just take one _misstep_ off the roof of a high building with no railing.

_He sat on the large bed within his unnecessarily large room, legs swung over the side, and the weight of the handgun that was so much heavier than it should of been became more noticeable in his hand. He ran a calloused hand over a small scar over his right wrist, made from a blade - a knife. Last time he was interrupted by Lambo. He couldn't bring himself to do it in front of a kid, and so stopped himself from completing the action, tossing the blade away from sight instantly and hiding the injured wrist behind his back. However, this time was different. As far as he knew, no one was around currently, aside from him, but that didn't matter too much anymore. His fingers grazed the scar once more before moving to the weapon and undoing the safety with practiced ease. He closed his eyes, bringing the muzzle to his temple. His index rested on the trigger, just a light pressure on it. He took one breath, and then two more. _

_"Hey!" A voice shouted, worried and surprised at the same time. His eyes shot open as his scarred wrist was grabbed and the gun was pointing away from him. He released the object, letting it fall harmlessly onto the comforter. "Why...why are you doing this?" He met eyes with the figure still holding his wrist; he pulled it back to him, too tense from the touch. Yamamoto Takeshi met his eyes as the Rain fell to his knees. _

_"I..." He started, but could not finish. He diverted his gaze away, closing his eyes once more as tears silently began to form._

_"Please don't do that. You're really scaring me. You need to hold on a little longer..." Yamamoto Takeshi pulled him into a tight embrace, refusing to let him go even as tears began to fall. Eventually, he raised his arms to hold the other and his whole body trembled. He grasped the white dress shirt tightly, seeking some kind of comfort, as if he let go, he would no longer survive and fall down deeper into the dark abyss of his mind._

_"I'm...sorry..."_

_"Please...just hold out. Tsuna will come...He said so, remember? Just hold on a little longer...okay? Please...Hayato."_

_He only continued to apologize over and over in a whisper._

* * *

Tsuna stared at the airport sign as he arrived in Italy at seven in the morning. Hibari stood a little behind him, wearing a typical suit and tie, just like him. They hid their faces under black fedoras and kept their heads down as they made their way slowly out of the airport. Today was the day he would return to the Vongola Headquarters. He made eye contact with Hibari, giving a subtle nod. Their plan was simple:

Arrive in a spectacular way, making sure everyone were to know he was there, confront Reborn with the presence of his guardians nearby, and take one of two actions based on the conversation. Either A) he will severely punish Reborn but not exile him from Vongola for him to be kept under strict watch by one of the guardians at all times for a few years or B) exile Reborn to a remote location, where he will live out the rest of his life under maximum strict watch. In the end, Tsuna would stick by his morals: killing was something he never would do; and everybody deserved a second chance in life.

The second is spoken with experience within his short life. He gave Gokudera Hayato a second chance after his horrible childhood. He gave Rokudo Mukuro a second chance after being an Estraneo experiment. He gave Yamamoto Takeshi a second chance when he wanted to die. He gave Sasegawa Ryohei a second chance when he had no one to train or be excited with. He gave Dokuro Chrome a second chance after she needed a place to go. A bored Hibari Kyouya was given a second chance when he could fight. He gave Lambo a second chance to have a family.

So didn't Reborn deserve one too?

Of course, the whole idea was protested at first by his ever violent Cloud Guardian. However, with some persuasion, the plan was allowed. Reborn was only doing what he thought was right in order to make Vongola successful. Tsuna couldn't blame him. He wasn't all that qualified to be a boss, and even though he was getting better and better throughout time, it still wasn't enough. Reborn was only trying to help. Though his actions against the abused Storm Guardian could not be justified, its what the talk was going to be for. A way to understand what Reborn was thinking. Tsuna needed to understand what Reborn had in mind before coming to a decision. It was the only way to properly pass judgement onto the Sun Arcobaleno.

With those thoughts in mind, Hibari silently and efficiently caught a cab away from the crowd of tourists and locals, and the two were quickly on their way.

* * *

Reborn glared at the silverette that was pinned underneath him. Blood covered pale skin, and jade eyes were tightly shut as his face was pressed into the carpet.

"You really are worthless," The hitman growled, pressing his gun into a freshly made bullet wound in the Storm's shoulder. A soft whimper was the only noise made in reply, and pale hands gripped fringes of the frayed scarlet carpet until the knuckles turned a deathly white. "You can't even find _one_ traitor. Damn it, that traitor has the Vongola Decimo, the _most important_ person here, and you can't even do your job properly." The gun was moved to an old bullet wound, and the trigger was pressed. Gokudera winced and bit back a shout of pain as the bullet tore through partially healed skin. He swore in his head. _Endure it...endure it...endure it..._

"I'm sorry...Reborn-san..." He ground out. Reborn smacked the back of his head with the green gun, effectively giving the bomber some sort of concussion and letting blood seep from the newest wound.

"If you were sorry, you would actually find them. How can we have _no leads_ whatsoever?" The Sun Arcobaleno growled, standing to leave the other helpless on the ground. He pressed one foot on the Storm's back, pressing hard enough to make the other flinch. "Why don't I believe that bullshit? I think you're hiding something from me." He glanced at the one under him, with a bullet wound in the leg to stop him from escaping, one in the shoulder, and one in the center of his back along with the bloodied back of the head. Reborn cocked the gun to emphasize his point and pressed a little bit harder on the back's injury.

"I've let it slide until now, but I've had enough of everyone's bullshit. So I think I'll use you as an example of what happens when you keep secrets."

* * *

It took an hour and a half to get near the Vongola Base. By standard rules, their transportation couldn't be near the base in order to keep its location a secret, and so the two arrived five blocks away from the entrance to the privately owned woods, and consequently, the Vongola Base. The cab was quickly paid for, and the two waited for it to drive away before casually strolling down the nearly empty sidewalks. Their silence could be considered unnerving, at least to Sawada; it was odd as with the consideration of Hibari not being a talkative person, he was used to silence. However, with each step he took, he got a little bit more nervous than before. He thought about each of his guardians, how each of them were holding up. The only ones he got to see were Yamamoto and Gokudera that one time, and they didn't seem all that okay. He was especially worried about Gokudera. The abuse that he suffered from once was now being pushed onto his silver-haired best friend. The very thought gave him chills.

A large hand squeezed his comfortingly, and Tsuna traced that hand back to Kyouya, who continued to stare idly ahead as they walked. Tsuna smiled to himself. Hibari wasn't a man of words, but of actions instead. Tsuna appreciated it; he gave a squeeze in return.

The couple headed into the forest of autumn trees, masking themselves behind evergreen bushes and tree trunks. They expertly avoided and wandering disguised guards; the guards were typically hidden through mist illusions, as was the base, but Tsuna's harmonizing factor allowed him to find and avoid them accordingly. Even though the plan stated to arrive in a "spectacular" way, they both needed to arrive at the headquarters before doing so. Trying to do a grand entrance in the woods with guards wouldn't be very helpful after all. The two slipped in through the barrier, and Tsuna took extra time to decrease the mist barrier so either Chrome or Mukuro would notice; hopefully they were on premises. The brunette wanted all the guardians there. Hibari stood directly behind him, silent encouragement given.

With a deep breath and a crooked smirk, he asked loudly, "Has the quality of Vongola degraded so much that two simple intruders could enter?"

* * *

Reborn looked up from his desk, now that the other male was gone from his presence. That voice could only be one person. He moved with purpose, making it to the entrance of the base in no time flat. The guardians were there, aside from two, and all of them were staring in awe at one single person. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Reborn nearly smirked, until he found the skylark behind the brunette. Why were none of the guardians aiming their weapons at Hibari Kyouya?

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked coolly, holding a transformed Leon in his hand at his side.

-x-

Tsuna merely smiled. So maybe his entrance wasn't as spectacular as he probably wished it to be, but his plan was already working. The guardians were there, and so was Reborn.

"I'm merely returning, Reborn," Tsuna smiled, his brown eyes reflecting orange. "I see this isn't a warm welcome from you though. Feel free to let Leon become a chameleon again."

"Hibari Kyouya is a traitor and needs to be dealt with." Reborn frowned.

"False. Hibari was only assisting me," Tsuna glanced around, "Where are Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?" Confused looks were his reply, aside from Reborn's obvious scowl. "Reborn, take me to them."

"I don't know where they are." The hitman crossed his arms, and Leon transformed to crawl up onto his shoulder; it flicked out its tongue distastefully.

"Well that's a lie." Tsuna sighed to himself. Hibari, the only one to hear the comment, smirked a little. The guardians looked lost at this point.

"Sawada...what's going on here?" Ryohei asked.

"Before any questions are answered, I'd prefer it if Yamamoto and Gokudera could join us. Shall we go inside and have a gathering between all of us here?" Tsuna smiled, an authoritative aura took over. Inwardly, he was panicking. He had to act as calm and cool as possible despite his current worries over his two missing guardians. Reborn's blatant lie didn't setting well with him either.

"Hmph. Fine then," Reborn turned, looking thoroughly irritated that he was letting a traitor in, and headed inside. "The meeting room will suffice then. Someone can find those two and the rest can wait in the meeting room."

Content with this, Tsuna nodded and followed with Hibari at his side. The guardians quickly trailed after them, and Ryohei left to go find the Rain and Storm.

* * *

"Hayato...can you hear me?"

Yamamoto worriedly stared at the silverette before him. Gokudera was staring vacantly into space while laying in the large bed of his room.

"Hayato," He tried again, shaking the male lightly. When he initially came into the room, he noticed the blood and immediately rushed over to assist the other, who was unconscious at the time. He continuously called the male's name, who eventually opened his eyes to reveal a vacant stare, as he quickly wrapped bandages around the bullet holes and knife marks and once around the head. He had taken note of the head injury, automatically assuming a concussion. Sports injuries were usually concussions if not torn ligaments or sprains, and Yamamoto had to learn with how to help someone with a concussion. He snapped his fingers in front of the Storm's eyes, and they finally blinked slowly.

"...Takeshi..." His speech was slightly slurred, and the swordsman frowned. A knock at the door made him jump.

"_Gokudera, you in there?_" Ryohei's voice filtered through, albeit a bit muffled. "_Its important so extremely answer!_" Yamamoto swore silently. He couldn't very well let anyone know about Gokudera's condition, but it was also important. In addition, Ryohei could probably help. He shook his head. Gokudera's health came first.

"Ryohei! Come in here please!" Yamamoto shouted, and Gokudera blinked slowly again; Yamamoto was unsure if he could hear what was going on.

"Yamamoto?" Ryohei barged into the room, hurrying over when he saw the bomber's state. "What's wrong?"

"I think he has a concussion, and he's barely responding." The swordsman explained, and Ryohei widened his eyes. Without questioning how the concussion was given, he quickly got to work, leaning over to look at the silverette's head. He asked,

"What symptoms does he have?"

"A vacant stare, slurred speech and slow response. He was unconscious when I came in."

"Alright...lets see," Ryohei covered his hand in sun flames, and brought it to the back of the patient's head. He let it sit, waiting for two minutes or so, and then pulled his hand back. "Gokudera, can you hear me?"

"Yea..." Gokudera groaned and shut his eyes, and Yamamoto helped him sit up. "What's wrong?"

"You have a concussion. Are you dizzy? Have double vision? Drowsy?" The Sun answered with a frown.

"No..." Hayato frowned. With a nod, Ryohei deemed him alright and set to healing the other wounds; it took about ten minutes or so, but they were mostly healed. The two were very thankful that he wasn't even asking how the bomber got into such a condition.

"Okay...it should go away in a bout a week. Don't do anything stressful, and try to get a good sleep." He advised and silence took over for a moment.

"Ryohei, what was so important?" Yamamoto suddenly asked, remembering the boxer's arrival.

"Right! Sawada and Hibari are here!" The boxer spoke quickly, "We're supposed to meet them in the meeting room now!"

"We should go then..." Gokudera said. If Tsuna finally arrived, then things were about to get better, right? He needed to go.

"But what about you resting? I don't want it to get any worse," Yamamoto frowned worriedly. He was just as hopeful as his lover, but still just as cautious to his health.

"Sawada wants everyone there...but I don't want you to push it either," Ryohei supplied, unaware of the entire situation.

"It'll be fine. If anything, I'll rest there, okay?" The silverette spoke and the two gave in. Yamamoto helped him stand, and allowed him to change into a clean dress shirt; hopefully no one would notice the tears in his black pants. With that done, the three headed off.

* * *

Tsuna sat at the head of the table, arms crossed and mouth set in a grim line. Reborn sat at the other end, looking about the same, only his fedora hiding his face; Tsuna and Hibari ditched theirs earlier. Three spots to Tsuna's right were left open for the missing guardians as Hibari sat closest to him on his left, followed by Chrome, Mukuro, and then Lambo. The silence was killing the uninformed guardians, too eager to know what the hell was going on. Eventually, the doors opened, revealing one bandaged Gokudera, followed by Yamamoto and Ryohei. The guardians immediately wanted to know what happened to the bomber; that morning he was perfectly injury-free (at least physically; they had no idea how mentally-injured he really was).

"Gokudera!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of him, bandaged and a little weak looking. Hayato merely met his eyes and shook his head slightly, before making his way over cautiously and sitting in the chair to the right of Tsuna. Yamamoto sat next to him, and Ryohei followed. The clueless guardians looked particularly lost at the way the Storm looked so spent, and the way the Rain looked ready to jump out of his seat and kill someone. Reborn looked unaffected. Hibari gave Tsuna a look, and the brunette nodded. First things first...

"Reborn. What is the meaning of this?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving the hitman a hard stare.

"What is the meaning of that traitorous skylark sitting next to you?" Reborn responded, unaffected by the stare.

"Hibari is no traitor; he did nothing wrong," Tsuna replied with an equal amount of indifference, using Kyouya's surname as a way to hide how close they were. "The only one who did something wrong here was _you_." At this statement, most of the guardians looked stumped at the statement, if not slightly curious. They knew Reborn was up to no good; it was the whole reason that they hid any leads during the search for the Sky in the first place. They all believed Tsuna left because he didn't deserve a Mafia life. So why was Reborn up to no good in the first place?

"What makes you think I did something wrong?" Reborn coolly questioned, raising an eyebrow. Tsuna, not willing to catch the bait of revealing the abuse to both him and the Storm secretly trying to shrink in on himself, only vaguely stated,

"Destroying any emotions I had might have something to do with it."

"What?" The Sun Arcobaleno incredulously spoke.

"C'mon, Reborn, you know what you did. There's evidence in this very room." Tsuna smiled, almost devilishly, and spread his arms in a gesture. "For one thing, this isn't the Vongola I left over two years ago. I remember it actually heading to its roots; a vigilante group. All I can smell now is death and blood. This wasn't the Vongola I swore to remake."

"If the skylark hadn't kidnapped you, then maybe the whole place wouldn't have gone to hell." Reborn supplied.

"Hibari did so for good reason. What you're doing, to my current understanding, does not have a good reason. I understand what you did to me and for what reasons, and for that I am not mad; I know I was not ready to take on the mafia world at the time. However...what you did to a certain someone else is unjustifiable unless you explain it to me now, Reborn."

"You..." Reborn frowned slightly, "what do you know exactly?"

"Why don't you think, Reborn? Besides the fact that they are bandaged at this current moment, I was also visited a little over a year ago by him."

"_What_?" Reborn stood and his eyes met with Gokudera's suddenly too pale figure. Yamamoto stood protectively, blocking the view.

"You didn't honestly think we'd tell you where Tsuna was, did you?" He stated with an edge to his tone. "No one was willing to tell you. Everyone covered for him, so stop staring at Hayato like that."

"_All of you_ hid things from me?" Reborn whirled around to face the guardians. Although some seemed to look fearful at first, they each looked at Reborn with hard stares.

"I really hate to interrupt, but what is it that Reborn did that was so terrible? Sawada Tsunayoshi, the guardians, though I hate to willingly admit myself included, all protected your location. I think we deserve the right to know. And considering your previous statement, this involves Gokudera Hayato as well," Mukuro crossed his arms and stood. Ryohei nodded in agreement with Lambo, and Chrome silently agreed as well.

"Well," Tsuna took a discreet glance at Gokudera , who was staring at the ground, and Yamamoto, who was hovering near him in a protective stance, "I do suppose it would be easier to show you." He stood, removing the black jacket of his suit and swiftly pulled the tie loose. He unbuttoned the buttons to his dress shirt, and slid it off, leaving only the white beater on underneath. The guardians immediately looked on in awe and shock in their own ways. The scars that riddled his arms, shoulders, and collarbone were enough to stun the group, and Tsuna didn't even have to show the ones that were hidden.

"Why...do you have those scars?" Chrome asked, nearly on the verge of tears. Tsuna smiled bitterly for a moment, before changing it into a softer one and directing it towards the second Mist.

"These were done through various methods of abuse until I was completely void of all emotion. The person who did all this was Reborn." Tsuna shifted his gaze back to the hitman, who had crossed his arms in an attempt to look indifferent. Tsuna pulled his dress shirt back on and buttoned it completely. "Reborn has being doing the same type of abuse to Gokudera." The elements looked towards Gokudera, who shrank in on himself as much as he could, but they couldn't see much of him with Yamamoto still blocking him from view.

"All this time, you suffered through that without telling anyone?" Lambo asked, about to cry as well. The question was directed towards both the Sky and Storm.

"Yes...well, I believe its hard to tell someone about a topic like this. Like Gokudera, I was trying to keep it hidden as much as I could, but Hibari saw through that. That's why he took me away. Like I said earlier, approximately over a year ago, Gokudera and Yamamoto found and came to see the two of us. I had originally had plans to return once I had a plan fully set, but I accidentally saw Gokudera's scars. Once I knew he was going through the same experience I just had gotten out of for a year, the plans had to be put in motion sooner." Tsuna frowned slightly, thinking back to the terrified face of his silver-haired best friend and the way his black-haired best friend seemed so adamant on protecting him; he was lucky Yamamoto was there to help the silverette.

"...Hayato," Yamamoto whispered to the shaking Storm as Tsuna carried on the conversation to the asking guardians. "Its okay...breathe; there's no way anything can happen to you with all of us here. I swore I'd protect you."

"..." Gokudera met his eyes, the eye contact portraying every message he wanted to say but couldn't.

"I know...just remember Tsuna is here now." The Rain murmured placing a hand on the other's, and giving a comforting squeeze.

"Reborn, what exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Tsuna called their attention back to him, and the two looked at Reborn.

"I know what I did, Tsuna. I did what I should have to make you ready for the mafia life. That's all there is," Reborn didn't look the least bit ashamed or fearful, "I don't regret doing either. Gokudera needed shaping up too."

"I understand your intentions, but you went about them the wrong way." Tsuna met his gaze with a firm one.

"I am the world's best hitman, Tsuna. There is nothing but the way I do things to get things where they need to be. If you disagree, then that's that."

"It seems to be that way." The brunette sighed in exasperation. He crossed his arms, contemplating a few thoughts as his orange eyes and his 'Decimo' aura became more noticeable. Yamamoto, watching this, frowned slightly. He glanced at Hayato, only to lean in to whisper,

"Hayato?" The Storm's eyes were shut, body shivering lightly, and face flushed. "Hayato..." Takeshi knew that Ryohei said to let Gokudera get a good rest, but something seemed really _off_ about this slumbering bomber. Raising a hand to feel the forehead, the swordsman widened his eyes in a slight panic. "Ryohei!" He stated, loud enough for the boxer, and consequently the rest of the room, to hear him. Ryohei stood, rushing over and placing his hand over the silverette's burning forehead.

"He has a really high fever. Its one after another..." The Sun commented. "Hurry and take him back to his room, I'll follow you in a moment." Yamamoto nodded, positioning his lover on his back with help from the healer, and quickly exited the room after sharing a brief glance with Tsuna.

'_Sorry, Tsuna. Please take care of this._' He shared his thoughts.

'_Just worry about Gokudera_,' Tsuna seemed to reply. Yamamoto gave a curt nod in that split second eye contact and ran off in a hurry, Ryohei following closely behind.

* * *

Hours passed by, and Yamamoto remained seated in a chair next to Gokudera's bed. Ryohei left an hour ago after declaring Gokudera stable even after suffering from almost healed abuse wounds and a concussion on top of a fever; Ryohei had done all he could, and prescribed constant bed rest. Hayato breathed deeply in a slow, steady rhythm, and was currently covered by his comforter. The swordsman frowned slightly, worry etched into his features.

"Hayato...I'm sorry," He spoke softly, "I can't protect you from all the stress this caused you." Two knocks in quick succession interrupted him, when the visitor identified themselves as Tsuna and Hibari, he let them enter. The two entered the room silently, and Hibari closed the door behind them, before promptly leaning on it. Tsuna, on the other hand, joined Yamamoto next to the bed.

"I should have gotten here faster," Tsuna frowned.

"There was nothing you could have done," Takeshi glanced at the brunette for a moment, and continued to watch the sleeping male right after. "He's had all this stress, to the point where it was getting hard for myself to do anything. I could've stopped him from coming to that meeting. I don't know why he was hurt more than usual, but his concussion should've been the point where I stopped him. All the extra stress could harm him further. What if he gets hurt because I couldn't protect him? What if-"

"Yamamoto, stop for a moment," Tsuna cut him off, looking him straight in the eye, "You can ask Kyouya for conformation, but when I was still plagued by all this, I didn't want anything to stop me from what I was doing. I could've regretted some of my actions later, and Kyouya knew that, so he stopped me when necessary, but still let me do things that felt very important...What I'm trying to say is that Gokudera needed to be there, for his own benefit of seeing it end. If you really stopped him, he wouldn't believe what he was told of the events after. He won't get hurt any further by the stress otherwise Ryohei would still be here. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...kind of. So Gokudera doing that was the right thing then," With Tsuna's nod, the Rain continued, "I get it then. But at the least, I shouldn't have left his side so much. You don't know how many times I've walked in on him...attempting to kill himself. Every single time he came back from the kid all battered and bruised and covered in blood, I felt even more guilty to the point where I couldn't stand myself. I wanted to help him, yet I couldn't even stand up to the one doing all of this to him." He laughed bitterly to himself, and Tsuna looked at him worriedly.

"...you're wrong," A soft murmur interrupted whatever the brunette was going to say in response. The occupants of the room looked down, seeing jade eyes stare back. "Takeshi, you're wrong. You've...helped me more times than I can count." Hayato continued in the soft tone, and looked away as if embarrassed by the confession; he wasn't one to wear his heart on a sleeve. "If you had done any less, I would have gone through with my suicide attempts long ago. Any more and I would have felt suffocated and like you were pitying me. You did fine on your own."

"Hayato..." Yamamoto smiled softly at the statement. He glanced at the Sky, though, when he suddenly remembered, "Tsuna, what happened to Reborn?" Tsuna grimaced. He slowly explained how Reborn and him had nearly gotten into a physical fight when he broke out into Hyper Dying Will Mode, and Reborn aimed his gun towards him. The remaining guardians had managed to stop anything from happening, and Tsuna had ordered Reborn to be supervised by the Varia at all times and to not return to the Vongola Base unless called upon. The brunette continued to tell the story, mentioning how grimly satisfied Reborn looked, and he was escorted out by Mukuro and Lambo.

"So its over then?" Gokudera asked, looking ever so slightly hopeful.

"Yes, Gokudera," Tsuna smiled, "its over."

"Isn't that good, Hayato?" Takeshi smiled. Gokudera couldn't help but smile as well. Perhaps things were back to normal.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_So that's the end of that. I'll probably being doing a follow-up of Gokudera getting nightmares about the whole incident, and maybe Tsuna too. I was even thinking of doing a one-shot of the whole thing from Reborn's perspective and a less probable one-shot of Tsuna getting over his own abuse through Hibari's help as a sort of prequel. I've decided to name the series of one-shots "Re:" as all of the titles will contain the prefix "re-". _

_A penny for your review?_


End file.
